imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana Vargas
NAME: Ariana Vargas AGE: 16 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Gay LOOKS: Ariana is only 5’2 and weighs about 105 lbs. She has a very slim and tiny frame and a light brown skintone matching her Hispanic roots. Ariana has a smooth skin and often wears a simple tight top with a vest over it and some high-waist jeans. She wears some make-up and is always seen walking on the same bronze shoes with a low heel. Since she easily gets cold she often wears tights under her skirt or pants. Ariana often wears her hair in a thick ponytail holder because she has such long and big hair. She’s always wearing contact lenses and doesn’t bother at all about things coming near her eye. Ariana’s ancestry is Colombian. PERSONALITY: Ariana is a very intelligent and imaginative young girl, which often doesn’t come out because she is an incredibly slow thinker and has an odd memory. Any small details she remembers on the spot. Ariana comes off as a bit cold and hard to reach when she’s working, she just does her job and wants to get it done well. She often is seen almost staring densely while trying to keep her balance, dragging the plates with food around with her. She however has a certain elegance and grace with her that comes out if she tries to sit well. She often has to correct herself with sitting up straight and when sitting and having to do nothing for a while, she keeps herself busy with small and subtle exercises like twirling her ankles or stretching her arms and wrists a little. Ariana doesn’t feel the need to party. When she’s home from work, she doesn’t feel the need to do anything else but just sit back on the couch and relax while having her laptop on her lap or watching some movies. Ariana goes to the gym on Fridays after another long week of school. She likes to play wii-fit or drum as well for exercise. In the weekends, Ariana mostly goes to the city to walk around and shop for a bit. Ariana is comfortable with her sexuality and has tried a couple of times to go for a female but she often doesn’t have the luck of falling for a female that is gay or at least bisexual as well. As soon as she wakes up the first thing she does is making sure her cats have food and water and the first thing she does when coming back home is to extensively pet them. She hates leaving them alone but she has a job. Her mother sometimes skips by to take care of the cats during the day, her being retired and loving to do something for her daughter. LIKES: Movies and stories that make you think, doing things that teases her brain, exercise, working, shopping, beautiful clothes and especially lingerie, grace, relaxing after work, writing on her laptop, her three Siamese cats, her mother, reading, having spare time, typical ‘chick music’ – her favorites are Pat Benatar and Dusty Springfield, salsa dancing, make-up, movies. (her favorites are intelligent detective/suspense thrillers, think Hitchcock and its followers and she also loves Asian cinema and especially the stylish images in it.) DISLIKES: Being cold, tacky clothing during worktime, stress, failure, having to leave her three cats alone in the house, the confronting fact that without a college education she won’t come far, gaining weight, being on her period, short nights, loud noises (she always sleeps with earplugs), her neighbors (they often argue and it can be heard through the carton walls), her clothes being dirty while she’s in public, sweating (she often sweats a lot due to her work). STRENGTHS: Creative, imaginative, fast walker and runner, hard worker and knows how to keep herself busy and make herself do something that counts, she’s good at following orders and would work well in a team but then as a follower or a right-hand, she hardly ever drinks and if she does she sticks to one or two glasses so she’ll never be caught drunk and suffer from the effects of alcohol, she’s maternal and likes to take care of people, has a great balance and quite some strength in her skinny arms due to all the waitressing. She also has quite some movie knowledge. WEAKNESSES: She hasn’t gotten some good stamina and gets tired quickly. She gets stiff muscles quickly and tends to go over her personal edge with what’s healthy – working too hard for instance. She hasn’t got some good leader skills and the fact that she hasn’t done a college education often haunts her. She can’t stand loud noises and will freak out and try somehow to isolate herself from it, being shaken and rather useless for a moment. She worries a lot and panics easily. She also often asks even the littlest things several times over again because she often forgets things and she needs to be sure she has gotten things right, which can annoy others. FEARS: Ariana is sort of scared for being seen in public with torn or dirty clothes, it goes against her morals to look good. She’s also scared of tight and dark spaces and if she’d end up in one of those, she’d start hyperventilating. She’s also afraid of fire – she never lights any candles in her house and pays a lot of attention to the stove if she’s cooking and drowning. Being in very deep and dark open water scares her a little as well. FAMILY: Her parents are divorced and her Dad is living in Canada with a new wife and a kid. She doesn’t see him ever but calls him occasionally with Skype. She’s very close with her mother though who lives in the same town. Ariana is an only child. She sees her three Siamese cats as her family as well, she often refers to them as ‘her four-legged-sisters’. BIO: Ariana had a regular youth until her parents divorced at the age of 10. Her father had found new love and even moved with her to Canada. Ariana had a lot of anger inside her when this happened and started to get hard to handle for her mother, sneaking out at night and then setting things on fire together with her friends. When she was caught once, her mother decided it was enough and put her at a child psychologist. At first Ariana refused to talk and even tried to run away but eventually she sucked it up and found herself having a lot of comfort in telling the psychiatrist about how awful and abandoned she felt. She started to share with her mother too and it gained them the strong bond they still have to date. At the age of 13 Ariana hadn’t really gotten breasts but some of the girls in class did and some even started to dress like a woman! Ariana was amazed by them and tried to hide her endless staring, which worked well. She however started to question her sexuality because when she finally had her first boyfriend who also gave her her first kiss, she didn’t feel anything. She just wasn’t interested. Ariana one day stuttered to her mother about her worry about being a lesbian and luckily her mother took it well. She hugged her and told her she was still her little girl, whether she’d give her grandchildren or not. It however took Ariana four years before she had her first date with a girl, which made her nervous as hell. She always had kind of a problem with studying, it always took her longer then the rest. She often mixed things up and she sooner or later started to cope with a fear of failure, feeling that it was unfair that she had to study ages to get a C while her peers did nothing and got a straight A. She worries if she’ll ever be able to find a better job without a college education. Because it's so obvious she might not even graduate and if so, she wouldn't have enough credits for college, she got herself a job instead after encouragement of her mother. She works after school and together with her homework, it's about what she does after school on a school day. She loves her job and is positive that she can go on for a few more years by waitressing, but after that...? OTHER: She often folds her hands together and holds them under her chin when she’s nervous or under stress. She can also be seen for the same reason stroking her ponytail or running a lock of hair around her finger. GAMEPLAY: Ariana is a slow thinker and a bit spacey so she would waste a lot of time standing in the open, thinking of what to do or just talking to people while not standing her guard. She will, unless she sees a friend dead, not fully realize how bad the situation is and as she is already rather dense, she would walk around like a zombie even more and just do whatever she feels like she has to or just follow her group. As silly as it sounds, she would miss her cats so much and her mother as well. She would want to go home but doesn't believe in the killing or fighting back. She tries to blank out those thoughts and just think about surviving. She'd try to live as "normal" as possible by hiding out, cooking herself (and eventual others) dinner and sleeping whenever the time calls for it. When it comes to Sara... she'd want to team up with her but she isn't planning on telling the girl about her feelings. Or maybe when the time is "right". Again, Ariana has forgotten about the killing and possibility of being the last one standing and thinks this is just a very strange and sick way of playing survival with having to travel around, finding new places and being in nature.